PTL 1 discloses an object detection apparatus that detects an object by using a radar sensor and a camera sensor together. The object detection apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 sets a search region on the basis of a detection position of an object detected by the radar sensor, and sets a search region on the basis of the result of detecting an object by the camera sensor. The object detection apparatus then recognizes the object detected by the radar sensor and the object detected by the camera sensor as the same object if there is an overlapping region between the two search regions.